Come Bitter Rain: Part 2: That Saddest of All Words
by The Eye of The Oncoming Storm
Summary: Zally and a number of others are injuried, and the Maru and it's crew are stranded in an unknown region of space. Oh, and they've been spotted by a Nietschean battlecrusier. Pairing Harper/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Terra Vox

_Last time on Andromeda..._

_Zalastrina, Beka, Harper and Dylan saved what was left of an ancient civilization, while the Ark's AI, Moira, crashed itself into the Magog's point singularity weapon. But the ensuing explosion left the Eureka Maru dead in space. Meanwhile, a Nietzschean Battlecruiser detected the small cargo ship and gave orders to bring it on board..._

* * *

**Terra Vox**

* * *

Beka popped her head into the engine room. "How's it going?" She asked. Harper simply glared at her. "Ah, right. Stupid question."

Harper sighed and set down the tools he was working with. "There's no way I can repair the engines, Beka. Even _if _I had the right tools, the regulator is cracked. The entire thing needs to be replaced. Besides that, the sensors, communications, navigation, everything is fried. We're blind and crippled." He paused. "How's Zal?"

"Still bad. One of the med techs we rescued from the satellite is monitoring her, but we need to get her out of here."

Ahva came running from the control room. "Beka! Beka! Beeeee-kaaaa!"

"What? What is it?"

"There's a ship. A big- a _huge_ship. Battleship. Nietzschean. Coming right at us."

"Goodbye, frying pan, hello fire." Beka said.

"And we're defenseless." Harper reminded her.

"No, we're not." Beka said. "When we don't return communications, they're going to come onboard. And we're not going to let them get any farther than the door."

* * *

"They aren't replying to hails."

"We'll have to use the bucky cables to bring them onboard. Let's hope Lois finished repairing them before the last battle."

* * *

Beka heard the cables attaching themselves to the outer hull of the ship. She and everyone else who wanted to fight were stationed at the airlock doors. "Alright, once the Maru is safely inside that ship, we fight our way out, and take the ship."

"Do you have another plan that won't lead to our untimely demise?" Harper asked.

"Here's one." Dylan said. "Before we start shooting, we talk to them."

"Do you have _another_ plan that won't lead to our untimely demise?" Harper asked again.

The airlock doors hissed open, and a team of humans came through. _That's a bit weird. _Dylan thought. Stranger still was what they said next.

"We are Terra Vox."


	2. Chapter 2: Boston Phoenix

**Boston Phoenix**

* * *

"Come again?" Dylan asked.

"We are Terra Vox." One of them said.

"That's Latin, isn't it?" Dylan asked.

"It means Earth Voice." One of them said.

"So I take it you aren't Nietzschean, then." Dylan said. "Guess what? Neither are we. And I'd really rather avoid a fire fight. I could get very unpleasant for both sides."

"Step out, place your weapon on the floor, and we'll hear you out."

Beka whispered to him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving them a choice: an all-out fire fight, or a little chat. That's all. Besides, I think they're just being a little overzealous." He said. He moved from his hidden position and did exactly as they said.

The man in front took note of the weapon. "A Highguard force lance. Those are hard to come by. Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Dylan Hunt, of the starship Andromeda Ascendant. Who are you?"

None of them answered at first. "This is the Andromeda?" A girl said.

"No, this is the Eureka Maru, owned by Captain Beka Valentine." Dylan answered. "Again, who are you?"

The humans conferred wordlessly. They all lowered their weapons, but kept them at the ready. One of them finally answered. "I'm Brayon. This is Tex, Amy, Dule, Josh and Katherine. Welcome aboard the Boston Phoenix."

Harper stepped into view. "What did you say?" He hurried towards them. "What did you call the ship?"

"The Boston Phoenix."

"Are you all from Earth?" Harper asked.

Brayon shook his head. "Not all of us. I'm from Midon. Amy is from Katona. But I'm assuming you are from Earth."

"Not only am I from Earth," Harper said. "I'm from Boston. My name is Seamus Zelazny Harper."

Brayon seemed to recognize the name. "Did you say you're _from_ Boston?" He turned the Katherine. "Go get the captain. He'll want to meet our new shipmates."

Katherine nodded and left in a hurry.

By now, a few others, including Beka, had moved from their hiding places. "Listen, Brayon, we've got injured onboard."

He nodded and radioed med deck. "We've got injured on the new ship."

"We're on the way." They replied over the radio.

A man pushed through the door and looked around. "Brendon?" Harper asked.

"Seamus?" The cousins weaved through the group and hugged.

"I missed you, cuzzo." Brendon said, tears welling in his eyes. They pulled away. "I thought you were dead, Shea."

"Same for you." Harper replied. "After I took off, I thought I wasn't going to see you or Earth again."

"You came back, though." Brendon said. "That meant a lot. Your timing sucked, though."

The medic finally arrived. "What happened?" Brendon asked.

"Long story. But we ran into Z- I mean, Lois, a friend of yours. But I'm not going to lie to you, Bren. She's real bad."

At that moment, the med tech wheeled her past them. Brendon and Harper followed them to the Med Deck.


End file.
